


Reginald Reconstructed

by nurdalurt



Series: Good Dad Chronicles [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, allison uses rumors more, attempting to fix their messed up childhood, suportive dad reginald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurdalurt/pseuds/nurdalurt
Summary: "Guys...what happened to Dad?"The seven children stared at the man who they knew as being solemn and austere, cooking in the kitchen with a smile planted on his face. It was almost as if the man had been replaced with an exact copy of him from an alternate dimension. "Oh great, just the seven kids I wanted to see! I hope you had a wonderful sleep! I made breakfast- well, you're mother made breakfast. I just talked!" he exclaimed, "Well what are you waiting for? Come eat!". Each child looked hesitant to sit at the table, except Number Three. She wore a smile on her face, her powers really did work miracles.AKA: an au where allison rumors hargreeves into being a good dad to help keep her and her siblings from enduring more trauma (set in the original timeline)





	1. The Monocle Reconstructed

“I can’t live like this anymore!” she exclaimed angrily. The boy she was talking to had a much calmer composure than the girl whose temper was bubbling over the edge. “Well- what should I do?” she questioned.

“I dunno, don’t live like that anymore-” he stated, before he was interrupted by the girl slapping his arm “Are you telling me I should just die?”. The boy shot a glare at her and rubbed his arm, “I-I no, I’m saying you can do that rumor thing so he’s a good guy and poof-”. Halfway through his suggestion he was interrupted once again. ‘ _Can I not finish a sentence?_ **_’_ **he thought to himself.

“You’re a genius!” she yelled before jumping off the bed happily.

The boy felt heat rise to his cheeks as he tried to find a response, “I- uh thanks, it was nothing!” he finally managed to choke out. But he was too late as the girl had already marched out of the room happily walking towards the one place she knew her father would be, _his study_.

No matter what time of day the old man was either in his study or training with his children. But, as of recent the man has been spending more and more time isolating himself in the room. Nobody knew what he was doing but they could only expect that he was scribbling down data on his seven children. 

As she walked down the long corridor towards where the man was located thoughts of doubt entered her mind. 

_What if he somehow made himself immune to the rumor? What if what he’s doing now is the extent of a good dad he can be? What if he interrupts her before the spell is completed and he punishes her? What if he makes her rumor her siblings, again?_

The questions relentlessly pounded in her mind, causing her to walk faster to get the task over with. But the closer she got to the room the louder and more intense the thoughts seemed to get. ‘ _This must be how Four feels’_ she realized, suddenly feeling immense pity for her brother. 

Before she had time to fully comprehend what she had just realized she had reached the door separating her from the man who she needed to see.

She raised her fist to knock on the wooden barrier before lowering it quickly. It would be better to rumor the man while he was vulnerable. 

A deep breath in. A deep breath out. Her hand gripped the handle as she remembered all the times that the man hurt her and her siblings.

_“I gave my children numbers based on the millisecond they were born, as well as how useful they are ranked. This is why Number One with the ability of hyper speed, agility, and strength is above Number Seven who has no ability at all.”_

_The young girl known as Seven flinched as the man stated her name. Number Three wanted to argue against him to protect her sister, her only sister. But it was no use, the man had already left the room leaving the children alone._

She gripped the cold metal tighter and her face contorted into a harsh scowl.

_“It’s no use Four, we’ll always just be the failed numbers to him.” Six stated sadly. He wasn’t much of a talker and his attempt at cheering up his brother was failing miserably. “But, he always talks about how I have so much potential that I’m wasting- but I don’t know where to look I’m just a failure- you’re right Six we’re hopeless!” he sobbed._

_Number Three stopped in front of the door and stared pitifully at her brothers whose faces were tear stained and eyes puffy from what she could assume were hours of crying. “I don’t think you guys are failures,” she said, “You guys have by far the most intense powers out of any of us and you guys are really strong.”._

_“Thanks Three, it means a lot coming from you.” Four sniffled._

Her grip on the knob tightened even further as she finally turned the knob entering the room.

“Number Three, you know the rules. Exit my study at once or there will be punishment-”

Despite his warning she took a step towards the desk, “I heard a rumor…” she watched as the old man’s expression fell blank as he became affected by her spell, “That you were a good father”. After all the anticipation leading up to it the rumor was over, and now came the actual difficult part: seeing if it worked.

The girl took a step closer to the desk, her father’s normally pale complexion was looking closer to white and he carried a blank expression on his face. His eyes staring off into the distance as though he was thinking about something. “Are you alright Father?” she asked. 

His grey eyes darted towards his daughter and his unreadable expression turned into one of happiness, “Yes, I just need to sleep that’s all. You and your siblings go to bed, and I will see you in the morning. Goodnight, daughter.”

The girl stared at the man both confused and pleased. The man was quick to take note of this, “What is the matter? Did I say something wrong?”. She shrugged, “You’ve never called me ‘daughter’ before. You always call me by my number.”

“Well that’s a problem, I don’t like that very much. What was I thinking? I will have to think of names for you and your siblings in the morning.”

And with that he left the room. Being a completely changed man since he entered the room god knows how many hours ago.

The girl stood still, completely shocked and unaware of how to act. Not only had she overcome a huge fear of hers, but she’d also made life better for her and her six siblings. After a minute of processing what had just happened she left the room, with a content look on her face. 

She carried that face with her down the hallway, watching as her siblings who were carrying through with their nightly routines looked at her weird. But she didn’t care. They’d see tommorow just why she was so happy.

“Three, why are you so happy?” Number One questioned. “It worked.”


	2. Breakfast Reconstructed

At eight AM the seven children of the academy were awake and seated around the breakfast table. After eleven long years of living with Reginald Hargreeves they realized that the man survived off of living with a schedule. And he made sure that his children lived according to his schedule, which is why when the man didn’t show up at eight his children got antsy.

“W-where is he? It’s e-eight and he’s n-not here.” 

“Shut up Two. Let’s live in peace while we can.” Five hissed, looking back and forth to make sure that the coast was clear. 

Low chatter started amongst the kids, all having different theories as to where the old man was. Three wanted badly to explain what was going on, but she knew that it would be better as a surprise. 

8:12

Their rule oriented, overly strict, early bird father walked into the dining room at 8:12. His children wanted to question where he was, but none of them dared to speak.

The man lazily walked towards his seat at the table carrying a folded piece of paper in between his fingers. As he walked he whistled to himself, an action that Number Four and Number Five couldn’t help but giggle at. Once seated he smiled softly, “Good morning children. Did you all sleep well?”.

Hesitantly the kids looked at one another, checking which one of them was going to make the first move. It looked like One was going to speak before he shut his mouth after the man’s whistling got louder. Two saw this as the perfect opportunity to ‘assert his dominance’ and responded.

“I slept well Father. What about you?” he asked in the most casual and cool voice his eleven year old self could muster. Reginald smiled, “I slept well. Did you sleep well Number Four?”

All eyes turned to Number Four who had his plate pushed out, giving room for his head to rest. The boy sat up and let out an exaggerated yawn. “No. I did not sleep well.” he grumbled, crossing his arms, “You trained us super hard yesterday and I’m sore,  _ Father. _ ”.

“Well, I certainly hope that somewhere in today’s agenda you can find time to ice your muscles my boy.” 

Four rolled his eyes and placed his head back in his arms closing his eyes once again. Only to be kicked in the shin by Five across the table. Four quickly sat up and refocused himself, but not before sending a glare towards his brother.

“What about the rest of you children? How did you all sleep?”he picked his glass or water and took a sip. “Well aren’t you awfully chatty today.” he teased.

“You don’t allow us to speak at the table Father.” Five reminded him. 

To this, the man shrugged and laughed, “Well I do now. So talk!”. Reginald didn’t expect for that to cause a silence to fall over the room. Disappointed he sighed and unfolded the piece of paper.

Eagerly the children looked over at their father, wondering what he was going to read.

“Well, since none of you seem to be much in the mood to talk I suppose I will,” he stood up and looked across the table, “As of late, I have realized I was a terrible father to you children. And for that I apologize. I would like to start over with all of you if that is alright.”

“But why?” questioned One. “Because, One- eldest. You children deserve better than how I was treating you earlier.” he responded matter-of-factly.

One raised his eyebrows at the man’s correction but didn’t say anything.

“To start I thought I would just clarify. As of now we are the Academy no more, we are a family.”

Five snickered and rolled his eyes, “Yeah right. What were we before? A group of children who called you father?”. Reginald shot a glare towards the boy, “You may have considered this a family before but it was atrocious. I suggest you drop the attitude,  _ kid _ .” Five nodded quickly adding in a quiet ‘Yes sir’ to make sure that the man understood that he understood.

“Now to start, I will be giving you all names. Who would like to go first?”

Seven hands shot up quickly and the old man chuckled. “Alrighty then, I’m thinking of a number between one and ten, each of you will guess and then whoever gets closest will decide the order that I tell you your names.”

The children nodded and smiled. “Ooh, may I guess first father? Please?” Four asked grinning, “Yes, my boy. Because you used manners”. “I guess ten!” he exlaimed. Reginald nodded and looked at Number Two, who’s focus was on his plate full of food. “And next, you Number Two.”.

The boy looked up at Reginald, and looked around before pointing back at himself, “M-me?” he questioned. Reginald nodded, “Oh. I-I chose two.”. Reginald smiled at Number Three, “You next, daughter.”. The girl smiled back at her father, “I chose six, because Two went before me and two times three is six.” she stated proudly. Five wanted to cringe at how proud she was over eight year old math, but he kept his mouth shut so Father wouldn’t snap at him again.

“Three stole your number!” Four whispered to Six who wasn’t paying much attention to the conversation. Six shrugged, “I wasn’t going to pick my number anyways”. 

“Ah, yes. Number Six you go next, son.”. Six nodded and without hesitating he chose the number nine. He smirked at Four, and in return he got a smirk back. 

“Number Seven?” Reginald asked. Seven looked up at her father, her fork in midair. She quickly lowered the fork back onto her plate. “Sorry.” she mumbled. “It is alright Seven, you were only hungry. What number do you choose?”. “Seven.” she responded in a quiet voice.

“And you Number Five?”. Five got a smug look on his face before responding, “I choose pi.”. A few laughs rang across the room, a new sound for the Hargreeves family. “I’d prefer an integer.”. Five gave a toothy grin, “Well you should’ve been more specific. In that case I choose five. In the middle.”

“Last but not least, Number One?” “One.” the boy answered confidently. Reginald sat back down in his seat “Alright, the winner is Number Seven. My number was seven since I have seven children,” he smiled at the girl, “What order would you like to go in?”.

“Number order, please. So it’s organized.”

“Very well. One of you fetch your mother and Dr. Pogo so they can be here for your names.” he suggested. Not even a second after his statement Two jumped up and ran off to find the kids’ mother. A few moments passed and then the sound of footsteps could be heard nearing the room.

Reginald smiled as the group of three entered the room. Two swiftly ran back to his seat to Reginald’s left and sat down quickly. “Names now?” he asked exictedly. The man nodded, “Children this was a decision that I pondered over for a long while and I chose from over thousands of names to pick these ones. I hope you like them.”

“Number One, your name will be Luther, do you like it?” Number One, now Luther smiled and nodded. 

“Number Two, your name will be Diego.” Diego smiled widely before his smile faltered, “How is it spelled?” he asked. Reginald smiled and looked at the paper, “It is spelled D-I-E-G-O” Diego smiled and repeated the spelling under his breath.

“What about me father?” Number Three asked, “Your name is Allison.”. The girl smiled, “I like it. What does it mean?”. Reginald smiled, “It means  _ truth _ ”. Allison’s smile grew bigger as she looked at her older brothers.  _ Diego and Luther _ . Wow, it’s weird having a name.

“And me?” Number Four questioned eagerly waiting for his name. “Ah yes, your name is Klaus-” “Does it have a ‘w’ in it?” he asked worriedly. Reginald shook his head, “No it is spelled, K-L-A-U-S”. Klaus cackled, “That’s so fancy!”.

“Now for you, Number Five,” he paused and looked at the paper, “It was difficult choosing a name for you. You have a very interesting personality that was hard to find a name for.”. Five gulped and braced himself for the worst. “Your name will be Aiden.”. Five let out a sigh of relief, “Thank you, Father. But I think I may go by Five still. I need to think about it some.” Reginald nodded, “Okay, just let me know what you decide.”

Reginald looked over to Number Six, “Six this is a very long name. But you will like it. Your name is, Benjamin.”. Benjamin smiled, “That’s cool, could I shorten it down into shorter names so everyone wouldn’t have to call me Benjamin all the time?”. Reginald smiled, “Yes, a nickname, do what you please, son.”

“And Number Seven. You have a very pretty name too. Your name is Vanya.” Vanya smiled, “Where is it from?”. “Russia.” Reginald responded happily. “I really love it, thank you Father!”

  
“Is everyone content with their names?” Reginald asked.

The children responded in numerical order, out of habit or if it was just coincidental they don’t know. “Yes!” “Mhm!” “Of course!” “Totally!” “Thank you!” “Yes, thanks” and a simple nod from Vanya.

Reginald smiled at his children. Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Aiden, Benjamin, and Vanya Hargreeves. They were a family, and he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
